To The Sky
by eikokazama
Summary: Poor Ciel ends up in the police office for trying to steal and is looked after by lazy, careless, Officer Michaelis. YAOI, Seb/Ciel, OOC, AU.
1. Chapter 1

_Hi, everyone. I'm really sorry, but I can't continue the other stories. I've tried countless times, but I can't get past the first page. I want to write something new. If you don't mind, I'd like to start a fan-fiction with rough elements of the other stories. I'll update it slowly, since I have the publishing books to write (if you don't know what I'm talking about, everything is in my profile), but I'll pour my soul out for your guys. I want to stop being Amy, the author, for a little while, and return to Eiko, the fan-fiction writer. I've really missed Fanfiction and everyone who's been following me since the beginning or even yesterday._

* * *

**To The Sky (sky - Ciel)**

**Chapter 1**

Ciel peeked down the street from the exit of an alley. Finally, someone had been walking alone. He smirked. He wouldn't miss an opportunity this time. His jacket, which was filled with holes and tears, caught his attention, and he pulled it so the approaching man wouldn't see it.

The man got closer and closer to the alley, his hands in his pockets as he strolled up the sidewalk. Little did he know that someone was about to steal from him. Ciel jumped out with a small knife in his hand. "Empty your pockets," he demanded. He stopped for a moment and looked up at the man who looked down on him. Shaking himself, he pressed the knife to the tall stranger's neck. "I told you to—" he was cut off once the man grabbed his wrist and twisted it enough to make him let go. He was turned around, his arm curved behind his back. Ciel widened his eyes when he was taken into the alleyway.

"Did you really think you could steal from me just because I'm alone?" the man asked, pressing Ciel against the rough wall of the old building with his whole body. "Besides, you're too small to fight me."

Ciel frowned over his shoulder. "It doesn't matter how small I am," he shouted and managed to shove the guy away. As he ran away, the man got a hold of his upper arm. "Let me go. I'm not going to rob you!"

"Before someone gets hurt, you're coming with me to the police station," the man said, dragging Ciel to a car.

Glaring, Ciel flailed his arm. "I'm not going anywhere with you, pervert," he said and the guy stopped abruptly.

He grinned down at the young man. "If you call me that, I might as well act like one." He then shrugged. "It's a pity that you don't exactly smell like you've showered recently." Continuing his way, the strange man unlocked the car and shoved Ciel inside.

Ciel bit his bottom lip. Once he tried to open the door, it locked. He'd had situations when someone almost kidnapped him and nearly killed him, but they weren't as strong as this one. Well, he didn't have a house, so it would most probably be considered taken instead of kidnapped. He gulped as the man unlocked the car and came in quickly, locking them inside before Ciel could escape. "If you take me to the police station, I'm going to tell them that you touched me!"

The man laughed. "You're too stupid to pull that off."

"Oh, you want to see?" Ciel asked, grinning. He changed to his innocent mode and leaned forward between the front seats. He rested his hands on his arms, as if he was cold. "O-Officer, this person touched my... my..." Ciel sniffed, pretending to cry. "I-I can't say it." All of a sudden, the man pressed on the breaks, sending Ciel over the console, and almost hit his head on the front window.

"Sit quietly and buckle your seat belt," the guy demanded. "Now!"

Ciel arched his back and widened his eyes once the man slapped his ass. "Damn it, that hurt," he whined and went back to the back seat. "Fine." He put the seat belt on and rubbed his stinging butt cheek. This stranger had a heavy hand. It seemed that he worked in a physical job, and was good at it, since the black car looked expensive.

Upon arriving to the police station, Ciel struggled to get away. When the man opened the door, he jumped out, but he got caught and pulled over the tall guy's shoulder. He punched and kicked as he was carried into the building.

"Excuse me, I'd like to report an attempt of theft," the tall man said. "This boy pointed a knife at my neck and tried to steal from me." He put Ciel down.

The woman stood from behind the desk. "How old are you and what's your name, young man?" she asked as she glanced at him from head to toe. Ciel looked like a mess. His hair was ruffled and his shorts, shirt, jacket, and shoes were torn and dirty from sleeping on the streets. Everything was a mess.

He looked away. "Ciel. I'm eighteen," he mumbled.

"Now, Ciel, why did you want to take this gentleman's money?"

Scoffing, he crossed his arms. "Do I look like someone who has at least three meals a day?" he retorted. "No one spares me change or even a piece of bread. What else should I do?" He tried to not think about it, as usual.

"Ask an institution to help you," the man shot back. "Since he's not my problem anymore, I won't press charges. It's too much paperwork."

The woman smiled slightly. "Thank you for bringing him. We'll take over from here."

Ciel frowned as the guy left. "I've tried going to an institution, but the others take the food from me. They know that I'm weaker than them and can't do anything about it," he muttered.

She sighed and sat back on her chair, picking up the phone. "What about your parents?"

"I'm an orphan. They died in a car accident while I was at my aunt's house. She was traumatized that her sister passed away, so she doesn't want to see me anymore," he answered quietly.

Pursing her lips, the woman nodded. "I see..." She stood again and put the phone in place. "I have an idea. Come with me."

Ciel raised a brow, but followed her. As he walked by the officers and secretaries, everyone glanced at him. He knew that he didn't smell that good and barely had clothes, but he still hated the stares.

Once the woman opened the door of an office, they were faced with a man with his waving feet on the desk, listening to music from his headphones. "Officer Michaelis, behave," she demanded loudly.

The officer sighed and put his feet where they belonged, the headphones thrown into a drawer. "So, do you have work for me?"

She nodded and rested her hand on Ciel's shoulder, pulling him to her side. "Sebastian, you're going to look after Ciel until we can find someplace for him to stay. Hopefully, someone will adopt him. Feed him, bathe him, and get him some clothes. If you do that, you'll be paid extra."

Those rare, crimson eyes looked at Ciel for a few moments. "Sure."

* * *

**Like I said, each chapter will be updated slowly, but they will be posted.**

**For the ones who have gotten my first book, there's a new one coming out in November 20th (more info in my profile). Not everyone knows, but the third book will be a sequel of the first one.**

**Well, I hope you have a good day/night. Smile!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks for the reviews in the previous chapter. I really appreciate it! :3 I always reply quickly to whoever leaves a question on/as their review, so feel free to add anything you've been wondering about.**

* * *

**Chapter 2**

Ciel stared at Officer Michaelis. It just couldn't be happening. He quickly looked up at the woman. "Why him? He looks so incompetent and irresponsible," he complained.

"Well, Ciel, he has been solving every problem or case I throw his way," she answered. "He's just too lazy to ask for work or to patrol the streets. But he's a good policeman."

Grinning, Sebastian rested his elbows on the desk and joined his fingers, his eyes narrowing in amusement. "You know, it's funny for you to say that. I'm not the one living in the streets," he mocked the young man.

Ciel's angered expression faded into an emotionless one. His widened eyes locked on the other man. How dare someone who knew nothing about him say something so pathetic? He could handle the stares, but not this. "I'm going to..." he said faintly. All of a sudden, he charged in Sebastian's direction. He pulled the knife from his pocket on the way, and jumped over the table. "I'm going to kill you," he shouted, swinging the blade aimlessly.

Sebastian fell back from the desk chair with the young man on top of him. "You stupid brat, you're going to jail for assaulting an officer." He dodged the knife that was about to cut his cheek. "This is an attempt of murder," he corrected himself. Before he did anything else, he stopped at the feeling of a warm drop hitting his forehead. He turned his eyes up to the sight of Ciel trying to hold back his tears.

"So what if I can't do anything?" Ciel cried out. He rested his closed hand on his forehead, the knife clenched tightly. "How can I do anything if no one pushes me in the right direction? I used to have everything, so now I don't know what to do." Sighing, he sat on the other man. "It's not like I want to hurt other people," he said quietly and looked away.

Blinking in surprise, Sebastian glanced several times from Ciel's crying expression to the young man's ass seated right on his crotch. "Okay, I won't say it again," he said after a few moments.

Ciel pursed his lips. He didn't want this lazy man to look after him, but at least he would be out of the streets. He swung the knife at the officer's head. On the way, he changed directions, and stabbed the wooden floor. "I hope you mean it, or I'll cut your balls off," he threatened and got up. He caught the woman staring at them. "He's the one who should go to jail. He provoked me."

"I said something, I didn't even touch you," Sebastian said absently, standing as well For some reason, the officer looked at his lower half for brief seconds.

She smiled. "No one's going to prison. Besides, he had it coming for saying such a hurtful thing." She then waved. "I'm going back to work. Now, Sebastian, take Ciel home and look after him. I'll send someone over later to check if the two of you haven't killed each other."

Both men raised a brow as she walked away laughing. Ciel wiped his tears and looked down. "I'm hungry," he mumbled. Since it seemed that he could finally rest safely, exhaustion hit him tenfold. He could sleep for days in a row if he could.

Sebastian went to the exit silently. He looked over his shoulder. "Aren't you coming, dirty sock?"

"Dirty—" Ciel gasped. "You're provoking me again," he said, but closely followed the officer out of the police station.

* * *

**Sorry for the late update. This chapter is even shorter because there's a lot more to come soon.**

**I meant to write this short chapter sooner, but college started with a few bumps along the way regarding my application, but now everything is back on track. Thanks for waiting.**


	3. Chapter 3

**It's weekend, so I had time to make up for the late, short, previous update.**

**Warning for mild moments of yaoi!**

* * *

**Chapter 3**

Ciel had fallen asleep on the front seat of Sebastian's car. Upon arriving to the officer's apartment, Sebastian picked Ciel up, and carried him inside. He glanced at the young man's sleeping expression as he laid him on the bed of the guestroom. He then left the room to get changed.

Sighing, Ciel woke up. It had been a while since he slept on something so soft. He opened his eyes and sat up slowly. A bedroom? The lazy officer must have brought him here. But he wanted to sleep more. Ciel got out of bed, yawning, and laid on the carpet, curled up. He'd gotten used to a hard surface.

Sebastian returned, wearing a plain pair of sweatpants and a T-shirt. His eyes turned down slowly. He raised a brow at the messy ball of Ciel on the floor. "Come on, it's time to take a bath," he said and approached the young man. Once he leaned down to get him up, Ciel wrapped his arms around his ankle, as if he didn't want to let go. Rolling his eyes, Sebastian grabbed Ciel's shirt and yanked him up.

Ciel's eyes shot open at the feeling of his shirt being ripped off of his torso. After all, the clothes were old and teared almost like paper. He looked up at the officer staring down at his torso. "Don't look at me with such perverted eyes, you pervy perv perv," he demanded as he stood. He pushed the covers of the bed to hide.

As the young man was about to lay down, Sebastian shook himself, and got a hold of his forearm. "You're not getting in there without taking a bath first. Let's go," he said, dragging a freezing Ciel out of the bedroom, and across the hallway.

Scoffing, Ciel released his arm. "I can walk by myself," he muttered. He looked into the steaming bathroom. The smell of soap and shampoo assaulted his twitching nose. With a swift move, he took his pants off and jumped into the tub. Water splashed all over the place, but he didn't care. He needed a warm bath and to relax his tense muscles.

The last thing Sebastian had seen was the young man's ass waving at him. He blinked a few times. Clearing his throat, he closed the door, and walked over to the bathtub. "I'll wash your back." Much to his surprise, Ciel turned around immediately. "You really want to take a bath, don't you?"

"Of course I do," Ciel said, looking over his shoulder. He crossed his arms on the shampoo area so the other man could wash him better. "I'll stay in here until my skin looks like a raisin."

Sebastian snorted, wanting to laugh. "As long as you don't waste water or drown, you can stay here for as long as you want. But I'm going to set some rules later." He opened the cap of the body soap and poured some onto a sponge.

Ciel melted as the sponge was rubbed against his back. It felt almost too good. He missed a good bath. And it was better with someone else doing all the work. He rested his head on his crossed arms and closed his eyes. Moments later, he felt the sponge going around and Sebastian began to wash his chest from behind. Unfortunately, his body began to react to the man's motions. It'd been a long time since someone caressed him. He was too sensitive.

As Sebastian washed the young man's abdomen, he heard a quiet moan. Pursing his lips, he slid the sponge to Ciel's chest. Quickly, he pulled Ciel toward him and glanced over him. He widened his eyes at the young man's hard member peeking through the foam.

"W-What are you doing?" Ciel looked up at the officer upside down. He then crawled to other end of the tub and covered his member underwater with his hands. "This is just a natural r-reaction. I'm a bit... sensitive," he said quietly. "I'll continue. You can go now."

On his knees, Sebastian froze for a few moments, staring at where Ciel had been, as if he'd taken a picture of that sight with his eyes. He'd gotten hard. What was wrong with him? He gulped, standing. "I'll go get some clothes for you," he said faintly as he left the room.

Ciel looked away. What an embarrassing moment. To him, he felt as if he knew Sebastian for a long time, so he hadn't cared. He didn't mind the fact that he barely knew him. But now he had no idea how he would face the man after such an incident. Whining, Ciel wrapped his hands around his member. He couldn't just leave it like that.

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed this extra chapter. If you did (or you didn't), review, or just wait for the next update. Thanks for reading!**

**Eiko.**


	4. Chapter 4

**I took a while to upload this chapter because I was finishing my third book.**

* * *

**Chapter 4**

Ciel got dressed in a loose shirt Sebastian had given him. He also had clean underwear. He stepped out of the bathroom with a pair of slippers a few sizes above his. "Where are you?" he called out.

"In here," Sebastian answered from the kitchen.

Taking a deep breath, Ciel walked into the room where the officer cooked. How could he face the man after what happened in the bathroom. "Are we going to eat now?" he mumbled. He quickly averted his eyes when Sebastian looked his way. For some reason, his heart pounded in his chest. Those crimson eyes didn't turn away from him.

"I'm making a late dinner. Since I don't want you to steal anything from me, we have to sleep on the same bed." Sebastian finished what he was doing and took the plates to the table.

Sleep together? That sounded shady. Ciel shrugged. What matter was that he had a bed he could sleep on. He gulped, awaiting for his dinner. He pulled a chair and sat down. His eyes widened. "What the hell is this?" he shouted once the toast with jam and butter on the side. "Do you always eat this for dinner?"

"I eat whatever is around. When I don't feel like making anything, I order out, eat out, or just make something like this," Sebastian said and sat at the table.

Ciel stood. "Knowing that I'm starving, this is what you're giving me?" He frowned and made his wait to the door. "I'd rather go somewhere else where someone actually cares." With his hands clenched, he left the kitchen.

"Wait," Sebastian said as he followed Ciel. He got a hold of the young man's wrist. "I was just kidding. Well, most of it is true, but I'm being paid to look after you. I have something else for us to eat."

Stopping, Ciel looked over his shoulder. "I see... What matters is the money you get because of me," he muttered and returned to the kitchen. He yanked the chair back and sat on it. Even though they barely knew each other, that idiot didn't have to say it like that. He knew that his goal was to be taken care of while Sebastian gets money for it.

"Aw, are you upset because you're not loved?" Sebastian asked, taking two plates from the oven. He put them on the table and slumped on his chair. "This is my job. I don't know you from anywhere, so don't expect me to get attached to you on the first day we meet."

Ciel looked away and began to eat. His heart stung in dismay. Why had Sebastian made a personal goal to rub on his emotional open wounds? At least the food was good. But it was a matter of time until the officer got tired of him and actually gave him toasts for dinner.

Once done with their meal, the tired Ciel went to bed while Sebastian took a shower. He slid under the covers and curled his body into a ball. It was a long day. Ciel sighed in relief. Finally, somewhere safe to sleep. He closed his eyes. As he was about to drift off, he felt weight on the bed. The covers were lifted and Sebastian got in bed only wearing sleepwear pants. The man's strong torso didn't indicate that he was lazy. Moreover, Sebastian represented two polar opposites. His personality was completely different from his body.

"Good night," Sebastian mumbled, facing his back to the young man.

"You too." Ciel closed his eyes again. He fell asleep in the comfortable warmth.

What time was it? Ciel blinked a few times. He looked over his shoulder at the watch on the nightstand. It was five in the morning. As usual he could never sleep enough. While in the shelters, he would always wake up earlier than everyone else so he wouldn't have any unpleasant surprises. One time, he'd caught someone trying to steal his shoes.

Ciel yawned. He realized where Sebastian was. The man had his arm on his hip, facing him. He turned his eyes up to the sight of the officer too close to him. The moonlight coming from the window allowed him to see. Well, Sebastian did look handsome from up close, but his awful personality overpowered it.

Sebastian woke up, feeling as if someone was watching him. He slid his crimson eyes open and stared into Ciel's big blue eyes. "How did we get this close?"

"No idea," Ciel answered quietly. Before he could move away, Sebastian held his hip, not allowing him to get away. "What do you think you're doing?"

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed this chapter. If you have time, leave a review, or just wait for the next update.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii.**

* * *

**Chapter 5**

Ciel stared at Sebastian. He jolted when the tall man wrapped one arm around him and pulled him closer. "What's wrong with you?"

"You make a great body pillow," Sebastian mumbled and rested his chin on the top of Ciel's head. He closed his eyes and got back to sleep.

What had just happened? Sure, Ciel liked the comfort, but he didn't think Sebastian would do such a thing after a day of knowing him. It felt as if they knew each other for a long time, though. Sighing, he turned around. Once he tried to move away, the man wrapped his arms around his waist and pulled him to his chest. Ciel gulped. Was Sebastian even awake? Soon enough, Ciel stopped caring. He closed his eyes and tried to sleep for a while longer.

A few hours later, Ciel was shook awake. He whined and looked over his shoulder. This wasn't Sebastian. Without a second thought, he jumped out of bed. "Who the hell are you?" he shouted at the man he'd never seen in his life, who happened to be wearing an officer uniform.

"Sebastian, your pet boyfriend is freaking out," the man said. He laid on the bed on his side, his head resting on his hand.

"He's not my pet boyfriend," Sebastian retorted as he walked into the room in his uniform. He turned his eyes to Ciel. "This is Lau, a Chinese guy who works with me. He likes to break into my house every once in a while."

Ciel raised his brows to his forehead. Sebastian seemed to have a permanent frown. He was clearly in a bad mood. He sat on the bed and put on the slippers. All of a sudden, Lau held the sides of his head and pinned him on the bed. Startled, Ciel looked up at the man upside down. He quickly shut his eyes when Lau leaned down and pressed a kiss to his cheek.

"You're so adorable," the man said with a quirky smile. "I would kiss you on the lips, but we just met. It's only a matter of time."

Getting away, Ciel ran to Sebastian and hid behind him. At least his caretaker didn't go that far. He looked away once Sebastian glanced slightly down at him. "You know, you shouldn't let perverts come into your house like this."

Sebastian shrugged. "He's a pervert because of you, not me." He sat on a small chair and put his shoes on. "Breakfast is ready on the kitchen table. I called Lau a while ago, so he brought you a toothbrush, toothpaste, shampoo, and all that basic necessity stuff. There's also a change of clothes, which I'm not sure if they're your size. You're coming with me to the police station. I'm not going to leave you alone here." He stood straight. "While you're doing that, Lau and I are going to patrol the streets. You have one hour."

Ciel frowned. "Why should I—" he interrupted himself and rolled his eyes. "Sure." He went to the bathroom. It was obvious that he couldn't get anyone's trust within the first few days.

While the two men were out, Ciel got ready. He finally sat at the table and began to eat the toasts then the fruit. He glanced at the clock above the exit of the kitchen. There were ten minutes left. The house was too quiet. He'd rather hear Sebastian nagging than nothing at all. Ciel looked down at his toast, swinging his foot back and forth. Who would've thought he could get such a nice place to stay in? It wasn't everyday that someone homeless could be helped this much.

Ciel finished his breakfast and waited in the kitchen. It'd passed five minutes after the hour limit Sebastian had told him. He remembered, before his parents' accident, he hated when people were late. Pursing his lips, he leaned back on the chair, crossing his arms. A flash in his memory went through his mind. Ciel closed his eyes. The car crash hadn't been his parents' fault. Ciel had been on the backseat. He was about six years old at the time. A car had passed to their road track in the contrary direction of the traffic. It'd been as if the driver wanted to hit their car. And the best thing was that he remembered the guy's face while his parents panicked.

Shaking himself out of it, Ciel opened his eyes. It hadn't been an accident. That man knew what he was doing, so much so, that he came out without a scratch. According to his aunt, the police had never found him. That bastard left Ciel as a homeless orphan. Ciel clenched his hand and punched the table.

"Hey, relax, boy," Lau said, startling Ciel.

"If you break something, you pay for it," Sebastian warned as he went to the fridge. He took a bottle of water and went to pour half of it into a glass. He raised a brow when Ciel didn't complain this time. The officer turned around and leaned on the counter as he sipped his water. "Any thoughts you'd like to share?"

Ciel shook his head and stood. "I'm ready to go," he mumbled and went to wait for them at the exit of the apartment. He would make sure to find that guy who caused his parents' death and his misery.

* * *

**Mkay, another chapter is here. It's not all fun and games in the story now, right? That will be for now, of course.  
**

**I'm going to have a load of college work soon, so I wrote this now. The next one might take a while, since I'll be busy. If you have time, leave a review on what you thought about the chapter. For more, don't forget to "Follow Story"!**


	6. Chapter 6

**This chapter is slightly longer. I wrote this on my lunch break, so I didn't have time to correct it if there are typos. Enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 6**

Sebastian narrowed his eyes. It seemed that Ciel also had his serious moments. After all, one could only keep a nonchalant attitude toward life to a certain extent. And Ciel had been a homeless orphan. Who knew what had been in that boy's mind lately? It surprised Sebastian that Ciel hadn't broken down yet. As he rinsed his glass under the water spray, Lau approached him.

"Are you curious to know what that sudden burst of anger was all about?" Lau asked, grinning at his friend.

Frowning, Sebastian glanced at the other man from the corner of his eyes. He put the glass on a cloth and dried his hands. "I'm not sure I want to know. Besides, how do you know?"

Lau chuckled. "I don't," he answered. "If you gain his affection, you can know. You're providing for him, remember? It's a matter of gaining his trust."

"That's stupid," Sebastian retorted. "Let's go." He sighed as they left the kitchen. Even though Ciel looked a lot better than when they first met, he didn't want to get attached. The young man could go to a foster home at any moment. Ciel needed a family to teach him the ways of life other than stealing and homeless shelters. On top of that, Sebastian couldn't bring himself to care much about him.

They got in the car, Sebastian driving while Lau was next to him, and Ciel on the backseat. The way to the police station was silent. Sebastian glanced from the rear-view mirror at Ciel's distant gaze. Most likely, the boy was thinking of something that required his full attention. Finally, Sebastian stopped the car in front of the police station. "Let's go, you brat," he said.

"I'm not a kid, you idiot," Ciel shot back and stepped out of the car.

Sebastian noted that Ciel's original personality was back. He led the other two into the building. "Any work for me?" he asked his boss.

"What a surprise," she said from her desk, giggling. "Sebastian wants to work! Oh, hi, Ciel and Lau." The woman raised a brow when the officer maintained his posture. "I do have a job for you." She looked through the file she had in her hands. "As you can see, there are not many people in the department at the moment. We're in the middle of a bank robbery at downtown's bank. There are hostages involved. Since you're not part of the special team, I didn't send you there. But I think that you're capable of helping."

Sebastian looked away. He'd left the special team when he'd been shot on the leg by a robber just a year before. "People are in danger, so I should help."

"Okay, then," his boss said. "When you get there, the leader of the operation when explain everything. No one has called me yet, so it must mean that they're still negotiating with the criminals. Take Ciel with you, but keep him in the car, far from the scene."

"We're on our way," Sebastian said and paced back to the police car, Lau and Ciel following him closely. They got in the car and Sebastian turned the sirens on so he could drive through traffic. When he was part of the special team and he'd gotten shot, a person had died. He didn't want any of the hostages to face such fate.

Ciel looked out the window, holding on to his seat belt as the officer drive with high speed. "Is it really a good idea for me to be there?" he mumbled.

"You'll be far, so don't worry," Lau told him. Once the car stopped, Lau jumped out and pulled out his gun. "Ready, Sebastian."

Sebastian nodded. He took his weapon as well. "Don't get out of the car, understood?" he asked Ciel, but he didn't waste time to hear the answer. Instead, he accompanied Lau. "Any developments?" he asked one of the agents.

"It seems that the robbers are professionals," the woman said. "So far, one pregnant hostage and her kid were able to get out. They didn't let anyone else out. Wait, what's that?"

Sebastian shifted his attention to the surrounded building. The window opened and one of the robbers appeared, holding a hostage. The large man with a mask had a gun pointed to the person's face. "Is he going to make demands now?"

"We want the owner of the bank," the robber demanded. "Tell him or her to come her and open the safe. Right now!"

Ciel almost glued his face to the car window. He couldn't believe what he was seeing. Even though older, it was the same man who'd killed his parents. He widened his eyes. Ciel had to do something before he got away. Anger boiled in his heart. That man would pay for what he did. Hastily, he unbuckled his seat belt, and left the locked car from the window. He couldn't let anyone else see him, otherwise, they would stop him.

As Ciel hid next to a car, he pulled his knife from his pocket, and took out the protecting plastic. So he wouldn't have to resort to buying a fire weapon, he'd been practicing his knife skills for years. He'd hesitated when he tried to steal from other people, but not if that person was his parents' murderer. Ciel took a deep breath as he got to the other side of the car. He had a full view of the robber.

Unfortunately, the robber spotted him trying to get closer. The man's eyes narrowed before widening in surprise. At that moment, it was obvious that he recognized Ciel. At the time of the accident, that man had gotten in the car and stolen whatever he could from the parents. It was when Ciel was conscious enough to see him. "I should have gotten rid of you," he shouted at Ciel, drawing the police team's attention.

Ciel clenched his jaw as Lau and Sebastian bolted in his direction. He had to do something before it was too late. He pointed his knife at the man, aiming. In a brief moment before he got tackled by Sebastian, he threw it. Ciel would celebrate when the blade sank in the robber's shoulder, but Sebastian had already run him over with his larger build. He stared at the agents crowding the bank, but the man went inside.

"What were you thinking?" Sebastian shouted on top of Ciel and slapped his cheek, startling him. "He could have shot an innocent person because of you!"

Gulping, Ciel looked up at the officer's scowl, holding his aching cheek. "But he...killed my parents," he said faintly. He looked away when Sebastian stared at him.

"The robbers are in custody, but their leader vanished," one the agents told the others. "Let's conduct a chase. He shouldn't be far from here."

Ciel clenched his hands and let his head fall on the hard ground. That bastard escaped. If the police hadn't found him before, they wouldn't find him now. He knew what the man looked like now, so he could start his own investigation. Shaking himself, he looked up at Sebastian still on top of him. "You're heavy. Do you mind?" He pushed the officer away, sighing in dismay.

* * *

**Thanks for reading. Review if you can or just wait for the next chapter. More to come when I have time! Lol.**


	7. Chapter 7

**I thank everyone's reviews very muuuuuuch. I'd like to mention a guest review, since I can't reply to it. Thank you for the kind words. As for an answer, I've been planning to reveal who Sebas-chan's boss is in the next chapter. It took a while, but you'll know who it is soon.**

* * *

**Chapter 7**

In the end, they returned to the police department. Ciel heard an earful from Sebastian's boss for about twenty minutes before he was off the hook. Sighing, he walked away from her desk. Unfortunately, he was faced with Sebastian waiting for him at the exit of the building, his arms folded. "I'm not in the mood to answer any personal questions," he muttered. He flinched once the officer approached him. What would Sebastian do to him? All of a sudden, he felt a gentle hand on his head.

"We didn't catch their leader, but at least no one got hurt," Sebastian said and Ciel turned his big blue eyes up at him. "I... I'm sorry if I slapped you earlier. I just didn't like the idea that someone could get hurt."

Ciel shrugged. "Thanks, but I deserved it. I had other things in my mind as well, so I went for it," he said. "What am I going to do now?"

"We had a tough moment, so we're going home to get some rest. And lunch." Sebastian moved his hand away and led the young man to the car.

What a way of Sebastian calling his house their home. Ciel wanted to make his heart stop beating so quickly because of those words, but he couldn't. After all, he liked Sebastian's good, caring side. On second thought, they were probably going home because Sebastian wanted to be lazy after an emotional activity. The other officers stayed at the police station working.

Upon arriving home, Ciel took his shoes off, and left them neatly close to the exit. He didn't like the feeling fancy shoes gave his feet. He did when he lived with his parents, but not anymore. Ciel stopped as Sebastian unbuttoned his shirt on the way to his room. Damn it, he hated these feelings that coursed through him. He'd begun to not be able to see the officer as his caretaker. He bet with himself that he would definitely fall for it if Sebastian made a move on him. It was all because Sebastian had been kind towards him.

Shaking himself, Ciel went to the bedroom to get changed. He knocked on the door before he opened it. Good, the man had already dressed something else. "By the way," he started, "Am I going to use these clothes for the next few days?"

Sebastian shook his head. "Lau took your measurements when you were sleeping. I asked him to bring more clothes for you tomorrow morning. That's why he had to go somewhere else while we returned to the police department."

"Oh, I see..." Ciel paused. "Wait, what?" he shouted. "You just let him touch me?"

Grinning, Sebastian regarded the young man. "If you were mine, I would do something about it." He noticed when Ciel stared at him. "But you're not. Anyway, I'm going to order takeout. What do you want to eat?" he asked as he walked by him.

Ciel took a moment before he could answer. "Uh... Pizza would be good."

"I was thinking the same," Sebastian said, going to the living room to make the call.

If Ciel was his? He was thinking the same? Ciel felt his cheeks heating up. No, it couldn't be. Ciel chuckled nervously. Sebastian was just talking casually, not sending him any hints. Right?

Once changed into his sleepwear, Ciel sat on the bed with a thud. What should he do? He couldn't thinking of anything else but Sebastian. What was wrong with him? He leaned forward and rested his elbows on his thighs.

The door opened and Sebastian walked in. "I'm tired, so I'll have some rest. When the pizza guy comes over, give him the money on the cabinet by the front door." He lay on the bed, facing the ceiling.

Ciel looked over his shoulder at the man's closed eyes. "Like hell you're tired. You're just lazy and you don't want to move," he retorted. He gulped once Sebastian's eyelids slid open, revealing almost crimson eyes. "I mean... Never mind." Just great. Now he'd started to not make any sense.

"What's wrong with you lately?" Sebastian asked tiredly. Since he wasn't used to doing much, he must have gotten tired easily. A grin formed on the officer's lips and he elbowed Ciel's back. "Are you falling for me?"

Sucking in a breath, Ciel coughed. He frowned at Sebastian. "Don't think so highly of yourself, you idiot," he said and stood. The doorbell rang and he looked at the door. "It must be the pizza guy."

Sebastian sat up as Ciel walked out of the room. He scowled. "Wait, isn't it too quick?" But the young man didn't stop. In a hurry, Sebastian paced out of the room to catch up to him.

Ciel opened the door. At first he saw a chest, then he turned his eyes up slowly. His mouth fell open. He stared at the man he'd stabbed earlier in the day. Unfortunately, he froze, weak at the knees.

The man glared at Ciel. "I couldn't do anything when you were at the police station, but you're here now. That reminds me. I have the knife you used to almost _kill_ me." He wrapped one arm around the young man and carried him to a van.

"Let go of me," Ciel shouted. He punched and kicked, but two more men came out of the van, and dragged him inside. "Sebastian," he called. He didn't have his knife. He knew he should have gotten another, even from the kitchen.

Sebastian bolted out of the house. "Ciel," he shouted, making his way to the black van. Before he could open the door, the vehicle accelerated. He had to think rationally in a situation like this. Sebastian waited to see in which direction they were ahead. With that done, he ran back into the house, took his keys, and ran over to his car. He couldn't lose sight of that van.

* * *

**Finally, one college exam is done, a few others to go until December! Lol. As always, if you have time, review, or just wait for the next chapter. I hope you enjoyed this chapter!  
**


	8. Chapter 8

**Finally, another exam is done. More to come in November. *sigh* Oh, my birthday is on November 6****th****, and I'm going to spend it by myself at the college dorm! Yaaay...**

**To let out some steam, I decided to write this chapter.**

**By the way, a Kuroshitsuji movie is going to come out sooner or later. I'm not sure I'll watch it, though, since it's in a time after Ciel. Yes, Ciel isn't in it, and it seems that many other characters like Grell aren't either. A girl is in the freaking movie and it seems that she's the one who made a contract with our and Ciel's Sebas-chan. And Sebastian's hair isn't even similar to the anime/manga! Just search for a Kuroshitsuji movie trailer and you'll see. Ciel... where are you!? *runs off crying***

**Warning: Long chapter ahead. Lol. With my original stories to worry about, I didn't have time to check for typos.**

* * *

**Chapter 8**

Ciel couldn't stop shaking, even though he knew Sebastian had been following him in his car. If something went wrong, they would certainly do something to him. He glanced between the two large men in front of him. It seemed that his parents' killer had a gang. "Where are you taking me?" he asked quietly.

"You'll see," one of the men said, smirking.

Back in Sebastian's car, the officer tried to not panic. He had his eyes locked on the van. It hadn't been just the fact that he was responsible for taking care of Ciel, but also for an unknown reason. For some reason he didn't feel that it was his job to save Ciel, but something else completely different.

Finally, the van stopped in front of an old, abandoned house. The men came out and dragged Ciel inside. Sebastian glared at them. He knew he couldn't do much against a group, so he took out his cell phone and dialed a speed number. "Lau, Ciel has been kidnapped by the guy he stabbed this morning."

"W-What? Our Ciel?" Lau shouted on the other end of the line. "Where are you?"

Sebastian glanced at the sign across the street. "At fifth street. There's an abandoned house and they took him inside. Tell the boss to bring backup, but come here right now. I can't go in there by myself. That's why I called you first."

"Got it. According to my GPS, I'll be there in a couple of minutes. I was on my way home anyway." Lau ended the call.

A couple of minutes could be enough for something to happen to Ciel. Sebastian clenched his jaw, gripping his cell phone. Lau had to hurry. Sebastian frowned when a man came out and took a chair from inside the van. Most likely, they wanted to tie Ciel to it.

It didn't take long for Lau to arrive. He stopped the car, the tires almost screeching on the road. The man got out and paced toward Sebastian. "Anything new?"

Sebastian stepped out and locked his car. "Nothing worth mentioning. How long will they take to get here?" he asked Lau as they made their way to the old building.

"Any moment now. Our boss was really angry when I told her what's happening," Lau said, taking cover behind a wall with Sebastian. "Were they armed? I brought my gun just in case."

Sighing, Sebastian shook his head. "They might have weapons inside, though. Anyway, we should get in there right now. Who knows what they're doing to Ciel. I'm not sure we can wait for backup."

Ciel turned his face away once one of the men punched his cheek. He stopped struggling on the chair. His wrists and ankles were tied. Why hadn't Sebastian rescued him yet? The officer had been right behind them, so why was he taking so long? Ciel coughed, blood running down the corner of his busted bottom lip.

"Don't think you'll get away after stabbing me," the leader of the group said, his eyes narrowed.

Rolling his eyes, Ciel looked up at him. "Don't expect nothing to happen to you when you robbed a bank. You're the one who got yourself in trouble," he shot back. He earned another punch, which was strong enough to make him fall backward. With his wrists tied, he couldn't stop the fall, and hit the back of the wooden chair. Ciel cried out, struggling weakly. The men pulled him back up.

"It seems that you haven't realized your position, boy," the leader said. "You're the one tied to a chair, not me."

Ciel looked away. No matter what happened, he would make this murderer pay for what he did. Even so, he kept his mouth shut. He couldn't risk being hurt any further. If he passed out, who knew what they could do to him.

"I remember what I did to your parents," the man said, catching Ciel's attention. "I loved watching the fear in their eyes. Since I don't hurt kids with my bare hands, I didn't get rid of you. But I know that I should have." He walked slowly around the chair. "I bet you're so angry that you want me dead. Still, you should know why I did it in the first place."

Finally, Ciel could know the reason behind the car accident. He paid full attention to the guy about to tell him the whole story.

"So," the leader started, "at the time, I started to follow your family. Everyone knew who the Phantomhives were." He rested his hands on Ciel's shoulders. "I didn't care if something happened to me as long as your happy family was no more."

Ciel clenched his hands. "Are you saying that you killed them just because we were happy and you weren't?"

"And to steal whatever they had with them, since the house was safely guarded," the man added. "Now you know. Does it make you angrier that it was for a small reason?" He leaned to the side and grinned at Ciel's glare. "There's something about anger and fear that excite me. I love the look on your face."

He wanted to cut the ropes and make this guy pay. If only he hadn't been immobilized, he'd jump on the man and choke the life out of him. Ciel looked down. "You won't get away. No matter how many years go by, you will atone for what you did."

"I don't think so," the tall man said simply. "They can't connect me to your parents' murder, so not much will happen to me."

Ciel widened his eyes. No, it would happen, even if it had to be with his own hands. "Don't sound so confident," he retorted.

All of a sudden, the door slammed open. They had been upstairs, so they could hear the footsteps and invasion in the old house. "I'm going to do the same as I did before. Just for you, I'm going to get rid of you and run away, never to be found again."

"I won't let that happen," Ciel shouted, struggling again. A punch landed on his stomach, making his eyes widen and his mouth fall open. All the air had left his lungs. Panting, Ciel leaned forward, wanting to hold his aching abdomen. He turned his eyes out the window. "Sebastian," he called weakly.

As if summoned, Sebastian broke the window with his elbow and jumped into the room. "You're not getting away this time," he said firmly.

Ciel stared, dumbfounded that the officer had actually come for him. Following was Lau, his gun pointed at the small group of criminals. Ciel jumped in fear when a knife stopped in front of his neck.

"If you don't want this boy to get hurt, get out of my way," the leader said.

"You're surrounded," a female voice sounded from the exit, catching their attention. It was Sebastian's boss. "Henry Barrymore, I've been looking for you."

The man smirked. "I managed to get away the other time due to insufficient evidence, but I guess we meet again, Hannah Anafeloz."

Ciel quickly looked at Sebastian as the man untied him. "Uh... Thanks," he mumbled. The frown on the officer's eyes intimidated him. He wasn't sure if it was for him or the criminals.

"It's all under control now," Sebastian said. "The department has been looking for Henry Barrymore for a while, since new evidence came up." He looked up at Ciel while untying his ankles. "We found the Phantomhive son who we thought had been missing, you. Your aunt, Angelina Durless, didn't know where you were, so we couldn't continue the investigation. Now that we have you as a witness, it will be enough."

Hannah grinned at Henry. "And we were recording your confession," she said in amusement.

The man clenched his hands. "Damn it," he uttered and glared at Ciel. "I will come back for you."

"It won't happen," Sebastian said, standing straight. "If you murdered people, you're going to prison for life, remember? I wonder what will happen to you while in that place."

Ciel blinked a few times at Sebastian's wicked grin. Well, the officer seemed happy that justice had prevailed. Once they took the criminals out, Ciel stood. "I thought it would never be over." With the sudden pain on his abdomen, he nearly fell, so he held on to Sebastian's shirt, his other hand on his abdomen. "They didn't have mercy," he muttered.

Sebastian leaned down and picked Ciel up. "It's time to go home. Lau, don't forget to come over to my house with Ciel's clothes." He made his way to the exit.

"Roger that," Lau said. "I'll go to my house and get them, then."

Ciel looked up at Sebastian. His heart pounded in his chest at how close they were. Just the thought of the man's rescue made his mind go completely blank. And he had no idea that Sebastian had been after the same criminal for while. "Again, thanks," he said, leaning up, and pressed a light kiss to Sebastian's cheek. He looked away when the officer stared at him.

* * *

**Henry Barrymore is a character from the anime, not an invented one. I hope you enjoyed this longer chapter, and leave a review if you have time!**

**Eiko.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Random update day! Yaaay! I hope you had a cool Halloween, if you celebrate it, of course!**

* * *

**Chapter 9**

Sebastian watched Ciel discretely from the kitchen as the young man watched television in the living area. Ciel definitely liked him and he didn't hide it, he just didn't say it. What should he do? Sebastian had mixed feelings about this. He didn't know how to face the young man. They hadn't talked since Ciel kissed his cheek.

Ciel looked over his shoulder and spotted the other man peeking. "What are you doing? If you want to watch TV, you can sit here." He patted the free space next to him.

Hesitantly, Sebastian made his way to the couch, and sat beside Ciel. "Do you like this show?" he mumbled, looking at the young man from the corner of his eyes.

"No," Ciel said and raised a brow at Sebastian. "Of course I do, you idiot. Otherwise, I wouldn't be watching it in the first place."

Sebastian smacked Ciel's head lightly. "Who are you calling an idiot, shorty?" he shot back and crossed his arms. Much to his surprise, he didn't get hit in return. "Good. I can see you acknowledge your own stupidity." All of a sudden, Ciel tackled him, and sat on his abdomen. A wave of smacks showered his head.

"If you do it to me once, you'll have to pay with interest rate," Ciel said, his head held high. "You will learn to not mess with a Phantomhive, peasant." It was playful, but the officer got a hold of his wrist and quickly switched places. He stared up at the man on top of him.

It didn't surprise him when a shade of red surfaced Ciel's cheeks. "You have to be honest with me," he mumbled, not completely sure if he should make such question. "Do you have romantic feelings for me?"

Ciel gaped at him. "Romantic...?" He paused, his mouth opening and closing, but not a word coming out. "O-O-Of course not. You wish!" He tried to get away, but Sebastian held him down, his big hands on Ciel's sides. "Ah, I know what you want. You're saying that because you like me instead, am I right? You can't fool me."

"A bit," Sebastian admitted. "I don't have a problem saying it." A wide grin formed on his lips when Ciel's cheeks exploded red, the blush going all the way to his ears. "Is this what you wanted to hear?" The young man shook his head frantically as an answer. "Don't deny it. We can try kissing, if you want." He had no idea what he was saying or doing, but it didn't feel wrong to him.

Ciel finally stopped shaking his head and looked up at Sebastian. "Why are you doing this?" he asked quietly.

He rested his hand on Ciel's chest and felt the fast thumping of his heart. "I just feel like it." Sebastian half lied. He also wanted to know if his feelings were tricking him between affection and something deeper. Gulping, he leaned down, his eyes locked on the young man's lips.

As Sebastian approached, Ciel froze, his big blue eyes widened in surprise. Once Sebastian's lips landed on his, he let out a chocked moan. The officer began to move their lips with the intent to open his mouth. But he was too reluctant, so much so that Sebastian held his jaw and made him open up to get what he wanted.

What was he doing? Sebastian sighed in his mind as he explored the sensitive spots in Ciel's mouth. He just couldn't stop himself when the young man under him moaned. The more he took, the more he wanted. His underwear became tight, which startled him to the point of pulling away from Ciel. "I guess that's enough," he said faintly. He stared at Ciel's shaking and twitching body. It was clear that Ciel wanted more than that. As he was about to rest his hand on the crotch under him, his cell phone rang in his pocket. Sebastian clenched his jaw. He didn't like the interruption.

Ciel blinked slowly, watching Sebastian taking the call. In a matter of seconds, the officer ended it and went back to the couch. "What...?" He couldn't even form enough words to sound coherent. He was still in a daze.

Sebastian sat on the couch with a thud, gripping his cell phone. "Hannah said that Henry sent someone here to finish what he couldn't do."

* * *

**Thanks for reading and leave a review if you have some time! It's past midnight and I have classes in the morning. I'm not sure if I'm going to update as soon as I'd like, since presentations and tests are going to run me over starting this Friday. But I'll stay positive and do my best to make it alive. Lol. Have a good week!**

**Eiko.**


	10. Chapter 10

**I'm squeezing this chapter into this story. I shouldn't even be writing at the moment, but I couldn't stop myself. Lol. I hope you enjoy it!**

* * *

**Chapter 10**

As Ciel sat up, the doorbell rang. He watched Sebastian going to the door. Even if he'd just heard that more bad guys were coming after him, Sebastian's passionate kiss completely distracted him. His heart pounded in his chest and he didn't know what to do. Did this mean that he and Sebastian were a couple now? Ciel jumped when he felt a smack on his head. Perhaps _no_ was the right answer.

"When Hannah called me, backup was already on the way," Sebastian said raising a brow at the young man. "Stay focused because they might be many. And they may not wait a second for a chance to finish what they couldn't do."

Nodding, Ciel looked over his shoulder. He noticed Lau, but then a strange man was on the other side of Sebastian. What a creepy guy. The man had fairly long, gray hair, black-framed glasses, and a scar across his cheek. Unlike Sebastian and Lau, his uniform was black.

"This guy is who we call Undertaker," Sebastian said. "He's one of the best in our department. Even though he's always busy, he was available to today."

Ciel grinned. "If he's always busy, you should learn from him," he commented and looked away when Sebastian tilted his head, crossing his arms as a silent scolding. Ciel waved his hand dismissively. "I need to get a new knife." Once he took a step towards the kitchen, Lau held his forearm and pulled him closer, causing him to almost fall onto the couch. As Lau was about to rest his hand on his cheek, Sebastian got a hold of it and pulled the other man away from him. Ciel remembered Sebastian's words clearly. _If you were mine, I would do something about it._ It seemed that this had been the case now.

"We have other things to worry about, so focus on your job," Sebastian told Lau.

Finally, Undertaker spoke. "It's a pleasure to meet you, Ciel Phantomhive. I've heard a lot about your family."

He beamed at the man. It seemed that Ciel had finally found a decent person. He spotted Undertaker raising his hand towards him. But instead of wanting to shake hands, the man suddenly poked his cheek. "Huh?" he uttered, staring up at him.

"You're way more adorable than Lau described to me on our way here." Undertaker moved his finger away then began to poke Ciel's cheek several times. "So cute," he said with a dream-like voice.

"Hey, why are you doing this?" Ciel asked between pokes. He took a step back and the tall man finally stopped. "I'm going to get a knife before they arrive. We need to be ready."

Sebastian watched Ciel entering the kitchen. Undertaker hadn't actually touched Ciel in a perverted way, so he didn't have a reason to do something about it. Sighing, he paced to the kitchen. "Have a seat. I'm going to get us something to drink, in case they take too long to get here."

Ciel pursed his lips, glancing at each knife. He wanted one that would fit his hand perfectly. It also couldn't be too big, since he didn't want to kill anyone. Of course of they wanted to kill him instead, he wouldn't have a choice. Just in case, he should take at least three knives. Good thing Sebastian barely cooked. The knives were perfectly sharp and almost new. Ciel felt a pair of arms wrap around him, then a strong torso against his back. He quickly looked over his shoulder. "What?" he ask quietly. Sebastian was so close. He felt the other man's warmth surround him. Once again, his heart thumped loudly.

"I just feel like it," Sebastian answered, his voice low and seductive.

Those words made Ciel weak at the knees. "You feel like doing many things," Ciel retorted half serious. Even so, he didn't push Sebastian away from him, and continued to pick which knives to take with him. Who knew if he'd end up kidnapped again. He felt powerless without any kind of blade. After all, it's what he got after his parents were killed. He would freeze when without a weapon to protect himself, but didn't hesitate to take action if he had at least one. He flinched once Sebastian kissed his neck. It sent visible shivers down his spine.

"Pay attention to me," Sebastian demanded.

Ciel gulped in expectation, but narrowed his eyes. He didn't want to seem too affected by the other man. Ever since the car crash, he'd stopped wanting to get attached to others. "Weren't you the one who said that we have important issues to focus on?" he asked. Instead of an answer, the officer turned him around and pressed a deep kiss to his lips. It seemed that Sebastian really wanted his attention. Ciel was pushed against the counter, closing the knife drawer.

Sebastian held Ciel's sides and sat him on the counter. He then slid his hips between the young man's thighs, pressing their crotches together. He opened his eyes slightly, and was faced with a masked person on the other side of the window, a gun pointed at them. Without bothering to stare for another second, he pulled Ciel off of the counter and both fell on the white tiled floor. A gunshot was heard.

Trembling, Ciel looked up and saw the hole on the wall across the kitchen. These people really wanted to get rid of him. And most likely they also came after Sebastian.

* * *

**For my lovely readers who are interested, my second book is finally available for pre-order with a discount of 10% until November 27th. It's coming out this November 20th. I left a link at my profile. In case you're one of the readers who got my first book, I thank you, and assure you that the new one, "The Seven Mazes" was well taken care of. I focused on making it the best story I possible can. The link to the page will also allow you to read two excerpts of the story and the synopsis, in case you like it or not. For the ones who can't or don't want to get it, it's completely fine. Thanks for reading my stories here. I really appreciate each and every one of you as readers. :)**

**Eiko.**


End file.
